


You Snooze, You Lose

by struggling_teen



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fuffy, Never Have I Ever, Smut, because I can’t resist the fluff, it’s fluffy too, pretty much porn without plot, set toward the end of season 7, we’re not surprised, yes a party game leads to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_teen/pseuds/struggling_teen
Summary: Buffy visits Faith after the trap that Faith had walked into leaves her feeling down on herself. She lets Faith acquaint herself with the Scythe, and consoles the darker haired Slayer briefly. When Buffy attempts to leave, Faith calls out her name, and deciding that she wouldn’t mind the company, Buffy accepts Faith’s invitation to stay a little longer. When Buffy suggests that they play the sleepover classic Never Have I Ever, a Never leads to a bold move that changes their relationship in a big way.Night time confessions, and naughty reenactments are in store for The Chosen Two.





	You Snooze, You Lose

Buffy sits on the bed by Faith, listening to her admissions of guilt, and feeling increasingly worse for not having been with her team when the bomb exploded. She doesn’t wish to condemn Faith, nor does she wish the other Slayer had any reason to feel condemned. She’s come to realize that it doesn’t matter who’s right, and who’s wrong, but what truly matters is what you do with what you’re given. Faith hadn’t asked to be a leader, and she couldn’t have known that she was leading them into a trap.

Buffy accepts the scythe as Faith passes it back to her, and she stands to leave, but turns to pat Faith on the thigh reassuringly before she does. She speaks, while lightly squeezing Faith’s thigh, “I’m glad you’re here.” The dark haired Slayer smiles softly at her, not really the teeth-all-out type. Now standing, Buffy moves toward the door, intent on leaving. Before she’s able to slip into the dark hallway, she hears Faith’s voice call out to her. “B, wait.” She halts her steps, glancing over her shoulder at the Slayer, who attempts to hide her discomfort behind layers of faux-confidence. After waiting for Faith to continue, but it appearing like she’s not planning to, Buffy speaks up. “What?”

“You can stay, if you want.” Faith’s eyes shift from hers, to somewhere unimportant on her blanket. She shrugs nonchalantly, and adds, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind the company.” Buffy considers her proposal, smiling amusedly at the socially adept woman’s attempt at feigning indifference.

“Eh, what the hell?” Buffy props the scythe up against the wall safely, before she approaches the bed. When she does, she looks expectantly at Faith, who’s looking confusedly up at her. She makes a shooing gesture with her hands, saying, “Scooch.” What she is wanting registers with Faith, and she shifts to one side of the bed, leaving room for the other Slayer. Buffy slides into the spot Faith had been laying, noting the way she sinks into the indent of Faith’s body, the spot already comfortably warm.

“Okay, so what do you want to play first? Never Have I Ever or 20 Questions?” Faith is surprised by Buffy’s suggestion that they partake in a sleepover cliche, but still considers carefully before selecting the first. “You first”, Buffy bumps her shoulder into Faith’s, already raising her hands to display the ten digits that Faith could only hope held shameful truths. Faith felt herself staring at the long, lithe fingers that Buffy flexes every few seconds subconsciously, and the thoughts running through her mind convince her to look away before she’s noticed.

“Never have I ever…”, Faith struggles to think of something that she hasn’t done, and when something finally comes to mind, she looks at Buffy to say, “Never have I ever done it with someone who’s tried to kill me. Well, more than once.” Her eyebrow raises when Buffy’s index finger curls into a lowered position, and she realizes that Angel technically had tried to kill Buffy a handful of times, so she adds, “Mr. All-Mope-And-No-Play doesn’t count.” To her surprise, Buffy’s finger stays down. Her eyebrows raise again as she gawks at the other Slayer, who is averting her eyes. Faith’s voice is filled with the excitement of a teen who just discovered a scandal, “What? Who? Spill it, B.”

“It’s not important, really.” Buffy tries to shrug it off, but Faith does not let the topic drop so easily. “Come on, tell me”, she badgers, poking the defensive woman in her unprotected ribcage, which for some reason, she already knows is ticklish. After failing to swat away Faith’s persistent hand, Buffy caves, and quicklysummarizes her endeavors of the last while. “You know Spike, right?”, she waits for Faith to nod before continuing, “Well, he hasn’t always had a soul, or a chip, for that matter.” Faith gasps, turning to face Buffy better, bumping her shoulder into hers. “Buffy Summers, you foxy demon-doer, you! What an unexpected naughty interior you’ve been hiding under all that cashmere.” Buffy rolls her eyes, her cheeks a new shade of red, and an amused grin on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. It’s been quite a show for everyone involved.” Buffy’s comment has the qualities of the punch line of a dirty joke, but Faith picks up on the less than joking mood the subject brings about in Buffy. She clears her throat, pretending to have had something catch in an airway, and then urges Buffy to continue their game. “Okay, B, what’s too far above Little-Miss-Sweet-But-Not-So-Innocent’s pay grade?” The Not-So-Innocent in question rolls her eyes again, this time more obviously playful, and watches Faith resettle herself into her reclined position.

“Hmm...”, her eyes track the long and toned frame of the Slayer who’s done it all, and only one thought actually comes to mind, “Never have I ever done it with another girl.” When Buffy’s eyes land on Faith’s face again, a familiar smirk has adorned her features, and a daring look circulates within the vibrant browns of her irises. Buffy watches Faith lower a finger in what feels like slow motion, a visible heat already spreading across her skin. Buffy’s raises an eyebrow, silently challenging Faith to break the quiet that had been created.

Faith’s smirk morphs into a cheshire grin while she rolls onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. “Are you telling me, that with all of the ample opportunities she’s had to make a move, Red hasn’t managed to carve her own notch on your bedpost?” Her free hand comes to rest on the mattress in between them while she’s talking, a finger absentmindedly tracing patterns on the fabric. Buffy replies, shaking her head no, but takes a moment to think about some of the interactions Willow, and her, have had in the past. After a drawn out moment of quiet, Buffy groans, falling into the pillows dramatically. Muffled, from under the arms that she has draped over her flushed face, Faith can barely make out the words, “I’m literally so stupid.”

Faith’s hair falls to the side when she laughs at the mess that Buffy had been reduced to. This is what Buffy sees when she finally uncovers her face, lifting her arms in search of oxygen. The feat is in vain, though, for she takes a breath to only have it be stolen away by the sight of Faith, awash in candlelight, and seeming softer than she’d ever seemed before. Dark hair, cascading over tan shoulders, stray whisps hanging in front of a swirl of mahogany and darker browns, all twinkling with the sunset reflection of the flames embrace. Buffy doesn’t notice that she’s staring, having lost her thoughts to those captivating eyes that promise tales of things Buffy could only imagine.

Faith, who’s allowed herself to become lost in the same eyes that are so fascinatedly searching hers, doesn’t really pick up on the slowly closing distance between them. Neither Slayer had noticed when they’d started leaning in, but they’re both guilty of not stopping once they do. Faith can feel Buffy’s breathing, and the tickle of the stray hairs that brush against her face. So close, but not quite touching. Faith drops her gaze from Buffy’s to her full, pink lips. For a second, she imagines how soft they feel, she feels how bad she wants to find out. Glancing back up to Buffy’s eyes, she says, “Well, Red, you snooze, you lose.”

Buffy crashes her lips into Faith’s, stealing the kiss the shocked woman had planned to take. With the initial gasp out of the way, Faith responds to the kiss, moving her lips against Buffy’s with equal fervor. The energy they share buzzes along the newfound connection. Faith pulls back, drawing in a breath, and taking in Buffy’s flushed features. Encouraged by the sight, Faith leans in, and catches Buffy’s lower lip between her own. She flicks her tongue across it, before biting it lightly, and letting it go.

Buffy doesn’t give Faith even a second to react before she has her on her back. The blonde lowers herself onto Faith tantalizingly slow, letting their lips be the last thing to touch. She slips her tongue in between Faith’s parted lips, humming from the unexpected pleasure of having the other Slayer suck on it softly. As soon as her tongue is free, she presses it flat on top of Faith’s, claiming dominance. Instead of resisting, Faith massages the bottom of the blonde’s tongue with her own. Another small moan vibrates in her throat before she’s forced to break the kiss to breathe.

Faith smiles smuggishly, eyeing the woman on top of her with lust filled eyes. She leans up so that she’s sitting with Buffy in her lap, and places a kiss on the underside of her jaw. She keeps her lips against the warm skin as she speaks, “Do you really want this?” Buffy takes a moment to process what she’d heard, her mind focused on other, less dressed, things. When she finally does, she nods. When Faith makes no effort to continue, or reply, she realizes she couldn’t see her. She places her hands on Faith’s shoulders, leaning back enough to look into her eyes. She smiles, but feels her chest tighten because of the worry in Faith’s vibrant eyes.

“I have wanted you since I first saw you in that alley, behind The Bronze. Your sexy leather pants, and matching smirk could’ve convinced me to do anything.” Buffy watches her words visibly wash away the other Slayer’s worry, a smile beginning to form on her face. “I’ve had fantasies of you claiming what has always been yours, and no cold shower ever seemed to help wash away how hot you make me. I had to ride my own fingers, biting my lip to keep from moaning your name.” Faith’s eyes widen when Buffy says this, heat settling in the bottom of her stomach as images flash through her mind.

Buffy smirks, aware of what’s she’s doing to the woman under her. She trails her fingers across Faith’s exposed shoulders, the hairs on her arms standing up, and chill bumps forming in response. “Training with you was nearly impossible. I couldn’t focus, because all I wanted was for you to bend me over a table, and relieve my tension in a more...efficient way. You never made a move, though. In all of the compromising positions we’ve been in, and all of the fights where you’ve ended up straddling me, you’ve never laid a hand on me.”

Despite how much Faith wishes to right all of her past wrongs by taking Buffy this very second, she manages to raise her eyebrow snarkily. Buffy rolls her eyes at her, adding, “You know what I mean.” Faith moves her hands to brace Buffy’s legs so that she can move her onto her back, saying right before she does, “Oh, how I want to.” Faith takes Buffy by surprise, a moan tearing from her throat mid-giggle, as lips that have attached themselves to her throat begin sucking lightly on the flesh. Buffy’s hands slide up the soft material of Faith’s shirt, as her kisses turn into teeth, her sharp canines lightly brushing soft skin. Faith trails her lips back to Buffy’s, her hips rocking subtly into the blonde’s.

Her hand slips between them as the need to be closer grows. She fiddles with the button frustratedly, not being able to undo it with herself pressed against the Slayer beneath her. Her desire to not break their kiss is finally trumped by her desire to touch the Slayer writhing under her, and she groans before sitting back. Sitting with her herself atop Buffy, like she had so many times before, but looking at her in a completely different light, gives Faith an idea. Lost in thought, she doesn’t realize she’s not doing or saying anything to the woman she’s straddling, until an unexpected friction grinds against her. The moan that escapes her throat, before she even has time to think about stopping it, is partly guttural from desire, and mostly high pitched from surprise. She slaps one hand over her mouth, and uses the other to hold Buffy’s hips down.

A whine comes from the desperate woman, her eyes searching Faith’s for an explanation. “I have an idea.”, Faith says, removing herself from the bed. She stretches her hand out for Buffy to grab, adding, “Come with me.” The ruffled Slayer takes the offered hand, begrudgingly following Faith into the hallway. Faith has to stifle a laugh when Buffy whispers into her ear, “I was trying to.” They make it from Faith’s room to the bathroom without bumping into anyone, other than the couple of times they bump into each other. The second the door is shut, Buffy pins Faith to it. She shoves a thigh between Faith’s leg, pressing into the Slayer’s heat, but not moving against her. “Why?”

Faith takes a deep breath to steady herself, taking control of the situation back for herself. She flips their positions, pressing Buffy into the bathroom door. Her hands move to the hem of Buffy’s shirt as she speaks, “You said you’ve had dreams about me- wet dreams, to be exact- where you woke up so horny you didn’t know what to do with yourself.” Buffy’s bra follows her shirt, falling somewhere on the tile. “No, actually-”, Faith, walking backwards, leads Buffy to the walk-in shower by the hold she has on her now unbuttoned jeans, “- you knew exactly what to do with yourself.” When she reaches the shower, she twists the lever on to a temperature that’s probably too hot for most people, stripping off her own shirt next.

Faith, having been in her pajamas, was already free of a bra, so the move leaves them with only the fabric of Buffy’s jeans, and Faith’s joggers in between them. This is a problem Buffy soon resolves, unzipping and sliding out of her jeans before approaching Faith. When close enough, Buffy drops to her knees, grasping Faith’s pants. She pulls them down much slower than she had her own, distracted by her attempt to leave a hickey on the dip where Faith’s toned abdomen meets her hipbone. Faith allows her to do what she wants, running her fingers through her mess of blonde hair. When Buffy’s lips begin to move lower, however, Faith pulls the woman to her feet.

“You thought I was gonna get too distracted by that sly tongue of yours to finish what I started, didn’t you?” Faith backs Buffy into the shower, noticing the satisfied smirk the shrugging woman wears. Faith slides the already steamed over glass door shut behind them, turning back to face Buffy before saying, “Well, I won’t.” She props an elbow up on the metal steadying rail that runs around all three tile walls, saying, “I want you to show me first.”

Buffy blinks a couple of times, not understanding. Her hesitant voice is almost drowned out by the water beating down on the two of them when she asks, “You want me to show you what?” Faith smiles at the way Buffy cocks her head slightly to the side to say that, finding her adorable. And incredibly sexy, she thinks, her eyes following water droplets as they form on and then fall down the other Slayer’s body. “When you woke up wet for me, and you couldn’t just wash it away.”, her eyes meet Buffy’s again as realization fills her face, followed by something much darker, “Show me how you ride your fingers when you wish they were mine.”

A shade of crimson crosses her features briefly, before Buffy seems to be taken over by something, her demeanor morphing from a shy flirty to determined. All traces of the slightly nervous woman she is, disappear, and a seductive smile curves onto her lips. She leans against the wall of the shower, her elbows able to rest on the bar on either side of her. She lifts her right foot and rests it on the lip of tub, exposing herself fully. Faith’s eyes devour the image hungrily, her body buzzing with energy. Hands that Faith couldn’t see until they slid near where her eyes are focused, travel down Buffy’s body. She caresses the skin around her chest with more care than she does her stomach, her hands coming to a stalemate at her thighs.

She waits for Faith to lock eyes with her before she moves her hands closer to where she most desires them to be. She runs a single digit through her folds, her other hand closed around her breast. Disregarding the teasing she’d intended to put on as a show for her audience, Buffy enters herself with that same finger. Faith, taken aback by the sudden reaction, that being a small moan, and slouching against the wall, lets out her own moan. Buffy picks up her pace, adding a second finger not long after. Faith moves in closer to the Slayer, whose eyes are closed, but can feel her presence anyway. She’s near enough to feel the heat from the other’s body, one hand resting on the tile wall to keep herself from closing the barely remaining distance. As Buffy draws herself closer to her climax, her moans increase in interval, and in volume.

Faith watches as lithe fingers repeatedly sink into the pinkish flesh of Buffy’s pussy, her own thighs pressing together in a vain attempt to gain friction. She hears a dull thud as the blonde Slayer leans her head back against the wall, her lips parted, as the more frequent moans escape them. Able to tell that the tense woman is standing on the edge of her orgasm, but not quite reaching that final shove over the edge, Faith wraps her fingers around Buffy’s wrist, pulling her glistening fingers out completely. Buffy tries to pull them back, desperately close to the climax she is chasing. Faith doesn’t let her have her hand back, drawing a whimper from the woman. The sound that she makes when Faith enters her with three fingers all at once, however, is one of overwhelming pleasure. Faith works her fingers inside the Slayer, reveling in the way Buffy is moaning her name.

“I’m...“, Buffy’s attempt at speaking is interrupted by the way Faith curls her fingers inside of the Slayer, “Faith!” Her hips rock against Faith’s hand in frantic motions. Seeing how close she is, and how much closer they could be, Faith lifts Buffy’s leg to wrap around her waist, the other following not long after. In this new position, Faith presses herself closer into the blonde, her lips finding skin to kiss, while she fucks her fingers deeper, faster into the woman. One more hard thrust, combined with her thumb brushing across Buffy’s clit, and the Slayer’s body shakes, before locking up, a scream that sounds close to Faith’s name ripping through her. Faith captures the last of the orgasmic moan between her lips, holding Buffy’s slack body in her arms while she rides the ripples of her orgasm.

“Oh. My. God.” This is how the panting, mind blown Slayer chooses to break the silence, garnering an amused chuckle from the other Slayer. Buffy leans back from Faith when she’s collected herself enough to stand up without falling over, even though she does end up slipping on the wet tile, Faith reaching out to steady her. Faith smiles, her brown eyes drinking in every drop of this visual. “You just can’t seem to keep yourself out of my arms.” Her smile melts into a smirk as Buffy laughs softly, her arms sliding over Faith’s shoulders to link together behind her head. “What can I say?”, Buffy starts, her tone teasing, “You’ve got me wrapped around your finger.”

Buffy barely sees Faith’s eyebrow raise to question her choice in words, before she presses herself against the slightly taller woman, cutting off any potential comments with her lips. Faith’s arms wrap around Buffy’s lower back, holding the woman as close as she possibly can. Their breasts are pressed tightly against each other, drawing the attention of Buffy, who begins trailing her lips across Faith’s neck. She leaves a trail of sloppy kisses from Faith’s collar bone, leading to the valley between her breasts. As she does, a shiver of anticipation runs down Faith’s spine. She places her hands on Faith’s chest, pushing her gently until she’s leant against a tile wall. Once there, she squeezes the supple breasts in her hands lightly, before dropping them to Faith’s hips.

She uses this position to lean down face level with Faith’s chest. She presses her tongue against a nipple, flicking it across the sensitive flesh once or twice, before taking the hardened nip into her mouth. She sucks, and plays with this breast, her hand massaging the other, until she switches sides. Faith’s occasional moans are muffled by the way she bites her lip, her head leant against the wall while Buffy takes her time with the worked up Slayer’s breasts. Faith is already quivering, her body aching for the release she’s being denied. She lets the hand she has resting on Buffy’s shoulder slide down the woman’s neck, and fall to her own stomach. Buffy pays no attention to it, at first. It’s only when Faith’s hips begin to rock forward, the woman’s taught stomach rubbing against Buffy’s chin, that the blonde realizes Faith is pleasuring herself with that hand.

Buffy catches Faith’s wrist, moving to pin it against the wall. Faith groans, but her eyes show her building desire. Buffy yanks Faith towards her aggressively, their wet skin colliding roughly as limbs entangle. Faith’s chuckle is not taken lightly by the blonde, her lust filled eyes narrowing as she says, “You said that as long as I showed you first, I could finish what I started.” Faith nods, the heat in her lower stomach intensifying. “You came. You saw.”, Buffy smirks, raising an eyebrow for emphasis, “I came. Now, it’s my turn.” Faith is shocked by Buffy’s sudden movement, something akin to a yelp escaping her lips. She clenches Buffy’s shoulders in her hands to steady herself as the Slayer hoists her up by her thighs. She shivers for two very different reasons, the tiles that hit her back being a welcomed cool, and the tongue that presses to her center, as Buffy moves to support her with her shoulders, being a welcomed heat. Her hands thread through blonde hair, any fear of Buffy letting her fall being replaced by the feeling of the woman’s tongue. Buffy moves her tongue the way she thinks she’d like, adjusting to the way Faith’s body responds. It seems to work, the woman on her shoulders urging her on with sounds of ecstasy, and words of encouragement.

“Buffy!” Faith’s stomach tenses, and her thighs clench around Buffy’s head, holding her in place. Buffy presses her tongue deeper into her, flicking it up and down, letting the woman ride her orgasm out on her face. Faith shakes, her hips moving on their own accord. Her fingers are still bunched up in blonde hair, Faith not moving from that position until the waves of her orgasm have come and gone. When she does untangle her hands, she runs one hand through Buffy’s hair, smoothing part of it down, and behind the woman’s ear. Buffy cranes her neck to look at Faith, the view unlike any she’s seen before. Faith’s skin is flushed, and seemingly glowing in her post-release state. Her eyes, which are looking into Buffy’s over the swell of her breasts, are filled with an emotion she struggles to pinpoint. It’s one Faith has looked at her with many times before, but never anyone else, at least that she’s noticed. Buffy smiles, the lazy, soft smile playing on Faith’s lips convincing her to let the woman down.

Once she’s standing on her own two feet again, Faith places a kiss on Buffy’s lips. She tries to lean back, but Buffy follows her, not letting their lips part. She pulls back, letting Faith try to speak, but then drops a last peck on her mouth, before stepping back from the darker haired woman. Faith rolls her eyes, her grin spread too wide for Buffy to think she’s actually annoyed. She moves to stand behind Buffy, her arms crossed, and her shoulder resting on the wall. Buffy reaches past her, lips touching her ear briefly as the blonde grabs a bottle off of the shelf behind Faith. Faith bites her tongue, an eyebrow quirked, but the rest of her unmoving. Buffy just turns back toward the shower head, speaking loud enough for Faith to hear her clearly. “Might as well use it while we’re here.”

Faith’s eyebrows furrow, her disbelief of Buffy’s intentions evident in her features. Shrugging, she decides to play along, and retrieves a loofa from the shower-rack behind her. She suds it up with the body wash laying beside it, the scent of Whimsical Watermelon floating through the shower. Buffy still has her back to Faith, suds falling from where she’s massaging the shampoo into her hair. Faith steps closer to her, pressing a kiss on the back of her neck. She lets her nose rest against the blonde’s skin, the familiar scent filling her nostrils. She leans back, pressing a second, shorter kiss to the muscle between Buffy’s neck and shoulder, before moving the loofa across the skin of Buffy’s back. She speaks as she lathers Buffy’s skin with the scented wash, taking note of the occasional scar, “While this Whimsical Watermelon is delightful, I can’t help but to notice your lack of pie-centric washes.”

Buffy turns, her head leant back to keep the water from running the shampoo out of her hair and onto her face. She squints, the water still making it uncomfortable for her to open her eyes. She jumps in surprise when Faith presses the loofa against her again, making an 8-track pattern around her breasts, a chuckle springing from Faith’s lips. Buffy shakes her head, her hair slinging water against the shower door. She runs her fingers through her hair, satisfied with the lack of soap that she sees on her hands, and in the clean water running down her back, and down the drain. She finally replies to Faith’s remark, saying, “I take it you noticed my affinity for smell-goods that remind you of Grandmama’s cooking, then?” Faith loops her arms around Buffy’s waist, letting the loofa drop to the tile floor, her amusement at Buffy’s attempt at a country accent being undermined by the thoughts running through her mind.

She decides to give voice to one of her thoughts, hugging Buffy closer as she says, “Mhm. I just wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” Faith feels the tail-end of Buffy’s gulp as her lips seal against the Slayer’s throat. Buffy exhales sharply, her hands wrapping around Faith’s upper arms. Faith rests her teeth against the skin, dragging them back and forth while sucking harder. Buffy breathes in, her lips parting to say, “Do it. Leave your mark on me.” Buffy’s verbal consent is all Faith needs to sink her teeth into the soft skin, quitting when she tastes the tiniest drop of blood. A moan forces its way through Buffy, a small tremble accompanying it. She lets the pinching pain burn her skin, the heat traveling down her spine, and settling somewhere below the belt that she’s definitely not wearing.

Faith trails kisses up Buffy’s neck, playfully splattering them under her chin, and then across her cheeks. Buffy giggles, capturing Faith’s lips as they near her own. She smiles into the kiss, Faith doing the same. When she pulls back, she glances at her fingers, and then says, “We should probably get out. I’m pruning up.” Faith looks at her own fingers, which aren’t faring much better than Buffy’s, and agrees. She turns the water off, and slides the door open, stepping aside to say, “Ladies first.” Buffy snorts, but steps into the bathroom anyway. Faith follows after her, yanking the towel Buffy just picked up out of her hands. “Hey!”, Buffy exclaims, crossing her arms indignantly. Faith shrugs, as if to say ‘what?’, and ties the towel around her torso. Buffy rolls her eyes, reaching into the cabinet to grab a new one.

Faith pulls her joggers back on, tossing her tank that got wet from laying on the floor, and Buffy’s clothes into the hamper. Buffy moves toward the door, a mischievous grin hanging from her lips. Faith raises an eyebrow, unwittingly urging Buffy to shut the bathroom light off, and scamper back to the other woman’s room. Faith shakes out of her surprise, bursting into a sprint toward the blonde, who’s already leaning against the door frame. they burst into laughter, both Slayers feeling like teenagers who are trying to not get caught sneaking out. Faith pulls open a dresser drawer, shoving aside leather pants, and her few choice tank tops. She lifts a pair of sweats, identical to her own from the pile, and chucks them at Buffy.

The bare Slayer looks at the offending clothe, and then to the sweats Faith is wearing, and back to her own. She pulls the pants on, the hem resting on the v-line of her abdomen. She moseys up to the darker haired woman, wrapping her arms around Faith’s waist. Buffy feels the woman in her arms tense up reflexively, but deflate into the embrace a moment later. She rests her chin on Faith’s shoulder, her thumbs hooking in the hem of Faith’s pants. She brushes her thumbs against the Slayer’s hipbones, slightly stretching the material as she speaks, “Haven’t been doing much comfort shopping, have ya?”

Faith twists in her arms, Buffy’s hands coming to rest on the start of her butt, thumbs still under the cottony material. “Kind of can’t bring myself to care about the luxuries of life when I’m struggling to just keep living it.” She shrugs, her statement far too casual for its grim nature. Buffy frowns, a thought coming to mind that lifts the corners of her mouth back into a smile. She walks backward, pulling Faith with her until the back of her legs meet the bed. She twists the two them, shoving Faith down by her shoulders. Faith looks confused, concerned, and excited at the same time. Buffy lets go of her shoulders, demanding, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” With that, she pulls a tank from Faith’s dresser, shrugs it on, and disappears through Faith’s door. Faith rests her hands on the bed, leaning back as she waits for Buffy to return. She watches the door, anxious for the blonde to come back through it. Just as she debates going after the woman, Buffy opens the door, and slips in.

It doesn’t go unnoticed by Buffy how Faith’s shoulders relax when she sees her, the woman’s pensive face being overtaken by a relieved smile. Buffy sits beside Faith, their thighs touching. Faith leans into her, their shoulders rubbing as she kisses the corner of Buffy’s mouth. Buffy turns toward her more, capturing the woman’s bottom lip between her own. When she leans back, a contented smile is already growing on Faith’s face. Her face fills with the admiration she’s feeling, the glistening in her irises attributing to the look Faith is so unfamiliar with. Faith has been looked at many ways, but never has she been looked at the way Buffy is looking at her. Faith looks unblinkingly into the eyes of the woman who is capable of making her feel so many emotions.

“Uh, here. Try these.” Buffy breaks the silence, the soft material in her hands reminding her that she had something for Faith. She holds the pajama pants out to the dazed woman, the Christmas themed print drawing her attention. Faith takes the pants, standing to drop her own. She pulls the fleece pajamas on slowly, her playful movements intended to come off as a strip tease. Buffy watches attentively, fully into it until Faith pulls the pants over her hips, the seductive swaying being drowned out by the brightly colored lights that are printed on the pjs. She cracks up, her amusement knocking her on her back. Faith gasps, her hand pressing to her still bare chest as she feigns hurt.

This causes Buffy to laugh even more, the sight so ridiculous, she can’t handle it. Faith moves, suddenly pressing against Buffy, her legs on either side of the woman pinned beneath her. She threads her fingers through Buffy’s, holding her hands down, as she asks, “What are you laughing at?” Buffy manages to bring her laughter down to a chain of giggles, tears falling down her cheeks from the force of her laughing fit. Faith grins, restraining her own chuckles, as she lightly grinds her hips into Buffy’s, saying, “This light show is all for you, B.” She struggles against Faith, flipping them, so she’s straddling the cocky woman. She sits, her hips still, on Faith’s thighs, their interlocked hands pulling the darker haired Slayer off of the bed an inch or two.

“Now, now, Faith.” Buffy pulls Faith to a sitting position, their hands pressed to each woman’s chest. Her tone is teasing, full of undertones that make Faith shiver. She stretches an index finger to rest on Faith’s chin, tapping it once for every word, as she says, “I always end up on top.” She leaves her finger where it is, Faith using the position to dip her mouth down, catching the tip of Buffy’s finger in between her lips. She slides her tongue down the digit, her lips following. It’s Buffy’s turn to shiver, Faith’s lips wrapped around her finger proving to be quite the visual. She watches in awe, her lips slightly parted, as Faith lets the finger go, placing kisses on each of Buffy’s knuckles. As Faith’s hips start to rock against hers, it’s made clear that she may be on top, but she’s not in control. As Faith’s lips, tongue, and teeth travel up her arm, shoulder, and throat, it occurs to her for the first time, maybe she doesn’t have to be.

Faith’s hands untangle from hers, sliding up her sides, over her shoulders, and everywhere they can reach. Buffy lets her do as she pleases, her lips kissing every part of Buffy that they can reach. Buffy’s tank is being shoved up as Faith searches for more skin that she can love, worshiping the Slayer that’s now lying under her inch by inch. Her skin feels like it’s on fire, Faith’s lips being the only cure for the burning that she’s, at the same time, causing. Her sweats are being pulled down, the coolness of the room encompassing her, and the feeling bringing a hiss to her lips, Faith’s mouth moving over her hip bone, and down her inner thigh, forces the sound out. She’s so near the throbbing that Buffy’s silently begging for her to relieve, but she doesn’t give into the way Buffy’s hips are bucking. Instead, she continues her mission to kiss every part of the beautiful Slayer, trailing kisses down to Buffy’s foot, which she lifts to be eye level with while she’s on her knees, placing a kiss on her ankle, and then her heel.

Her other hand slides across the covers, feeling for Buffy’s other foot. Her hand wraps around it, lifting Buffy’s legs to pull them over her shoulders. Buffy tenses, her need to be touched fueling the anticipation she feels as Faith lays on her stomach, propped up by her elbows, face incredibly close to Buffy’s center. Faith draws out the moment, aware that her teasing is coiling in her subject’s stomach, the desire becoming critically potent. She snaps a mental picture of the view she has right now, savoring the way Buffy’s desperate eyes are staring expectantly at her over the scape of the woman’s body, her pink lower lip pulled between her own teeth. Faith places a final kiss to Buffy’s inner thigh, her tongue traipsing down, and then breaking contact with her skin long enough to place her flattened tongue where she wants it. She licks from the bottom to the top of Buffy’s slick folds, the tense Slayer letting the pent up air escape her lungs, her hips shooting up from the bed in an attempt to gain friction against Faith’s tongue. She struggles to breathe, her quick breathes turning into moans as Faith swipes her tongue against the blonde’s clit. She stops giving attention to her clit, moving her focus lower. Buffy’s hips rock against her tongue, pulling it deeper.

Faith dips her tongue in Buffy’s entrance, the Slayer’s reaction telling her to do it again. Buffy’s hands grip the blanket, a white hot pleasure building in her as Faith tongues her over and over again. One of her hands tangles in the brunette’s hair, pulling lightly as Faith slides a hand over her hip, and begins to massage her clit with her thumb. Faith’s other hand is pressing down on Buffy’s abdomen, the building pleasure making the Slayer move in frantic motions. Buffy’s orgasm hits her suddenly, the searing pleasure shooting through every nerve, and clenching in every muscle. She bites her lip so hard it draws blood, her body trembling as she rides the last waves of her orgasm out. Her back hits the bed, Buffy gasping for breath, her head still spinning from her release.

Faith crawls up the bed, laying on her side, hand resting between them. When Buffy’s breath has returned mostly to normal, Faith leans in to capture her lips. Buffy responds, humming contentedly against her lips. Faith’s tongue swipes across Buffy’s bottom lip, the metallic taste of blood coupling with the taste of Buffy. Buffy parts her lips, flicking her tongue against Faith’s as it enters her mouth. She holds Faith’s tongue between her lips, as it tries to retreat, sucking on the tip before Faith returns her tongue to her own mouth, leaning back to look in Buffy’s eyes. Buffy rolls her tongue around her in mouth, a grin taking over her features. She moves to lay like Faith, propping herself up before saying, “I could still taste me on your tongue.”

Faith smiles smugly, her hand moving to rest on Buffy’s rib-cage. She leans in, saying against the woman’s lips, “And you taste incredibly sweet.” Lips, and tongue collide again, the affection the two share for each-other being spoken without the use of words. Neither knows how long they’d laid like that, or when the other fell asleep, but that’s how they slept that night, in each-other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It’s been a while since I’ve written such steamy work, but maybe it’s up to par. As always, have a nice rest of your day/night! :)


End file.
